


Parents

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amethyst is only really mentioned, meeting the parents oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena takes Pearl to meet her parents.





	

Pearl swallowed. She wasn’t certain this was absolutely necessary. Sheena knew she wasn’t very good at socializing with humans (you’re getting better, she had said, but Pearl didn’t think so) and besides, these humans were hours away. The very talk Sheena had insisted on having did nothing to settle her nerves either.

Meeting the parents was apparently a very important part of the human dating customs. They were driving south. Apparently Sheena’s parents were traditionally progressive. Pearl didn’t have a clue what that meant, but Sheena had said they would be fine with Pearl and their relationship, so Pearl didn’t need to worry. Until that point, she hadn’t been.

And of course, Sheena only had the motorcycle. It was trouble in the winter, but that just meant Pearl was borrowing Greg’s car more often. She took a deep breath, peaking around Sheena at the clear two lane road ahead of them. They had been driving for nearly four hours, and they were getting deep into the residential area of a town. Pearl clutched tightly to Sheena as she slowed and pulled into a driveway. They parked, Sheena putting down the kickstand and turning off the engine, but Pearl didn’t move. She felt Sheena chuckle and gently move her hands. “Come on, it’s fine. They’re going to love you.”

She followed Sheena to the door. She was slightly appalled when Sheena didn’t bother to knock, instead walking directly into the house, but she quietly followed. “I’m home!” Sheena called. A voice called back, summoning them to the kitchen. Pearl looked around as she followed Sheena through the house. Her core thrummed with nerves. As they walked through the doorway, she got her first look at Sheena’s parents. Her father’s hair was dark brown, much like Sheena’s own, and he smiled at them from the table. He had no hair on his face, which Pearl approved of immensely, and eyes so dark brown they were nearly black. Her mother, on the other hand, was the opposite. She had platinum blonde hair and clear, icy blue eyes. Her smile, though, warmed her entire being as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sheena, saying how much she had missed her.

Pearl stood to the side, watching. After a moment, Sheena pulled away, a huge smile on her face. “Okay, okay. So, this is Pearl,” Sheena said, taking Pearl’s hand. Instantly, she felt a her nerves settle some. “These are the parents.”

“Hello,” Pearl offered, a slightly strained smile on her face. Was she expected to just start a conversation? What had Sheena said? “Oh, yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Perez.” They smiled, and Pearl allowed herself a small sigh of relief. 

Sheena released her hand, sitting at the table. “So what’s new?”

Pearl took an empty seat close to Sheena. Her parents spoke to her for a few minutes, of family and friends, before they looked at Pearl. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She felt like she was in the middle of battle. 

MRs. Perez put her hands on the table, smiling warmly. “So, Pearl, how did you two meet? Sheena has been very stingy with the details.” 

Suddenly Pearl’s mouth was dry. She glaced at Sheena, who was looking at her with just as much interest as her parents. “Oh, well, I was going with Amethyst and Steven to a concert, and I saw her in the Big Donut.” Pearl swallowed again, though her words were coming easier. “The moment I saw her, I knew I had to talk to her.” This was just like a history lesson given to Steven. She could do it. “It was a big night for me in many ways, so I put my best foot forward and approached her as she was making her coffee. Naturally I wasn’t as calm and collected as I normally am, but…what?”

Sheena was laughing. “Babe, they don’t need a blow by blow of everything. You drop so easily into lecture mode.”

Pearl’s cheeks flushed blue. She saw Sheena glance, wide eyed, at her parents, but they didn’t seem to notice. “Right, sorry. In the end, we ended up at the same concert, and we talked, and she gave me her phone code.” She paused for a second before shaking her head. “Number. Phone number.” Under the table, she clasped her hands together tightly. Why did she feel like she was on trial?

Mrs. Perez frowned slightly. “So you met at a party.” 

Sheena rolled her eyes. “No, mom. It wasn’t a party, it was an outdoor concert.”

Mr. Perez cleared his throat. “Sheena said something about lecture mode? Do you teach?”

Before Pearl could explain that she didn’t have a job, Sheena jumped in. “Yeah, she does. She teaches sword fighting. It’s really cool, you should see her with a blade.”

Both of Sheena’s parent’s raised their eyebrows. “Sword fighting? That’s interesting.” Pearl just smiled.

The table was silent for a moment. Pearl saw Sheena swallow. She looked at Sheena’s parent’s, sure there was something she should say. “Yes, it’s a lost art these days. Connie is very adept and Steven is getting better.”

“You only have two students?” Mr. Perez looked confused.

Pearl nodded. “Yes. I offered to teach Sheena, but she refused. I would feel better if she did, but I can respect her wishes.” Pearl looked at her. “It would be nice for you to have some way of defending yourself. That is why I started training Connie, in the beginning.” 

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound filled the room. Sheena looked over at Pearl. “That’s your phone, babe.”

“Oh, yes.” Sheena pulled Pearl’s phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. “Steven?” She swiped the green button. “Steven? Is everything okay? Garnet? Speaker phone but…hold on.” She did so quickly, laying the phone on the table. “Okay Garnet, I did it. Now what’s wrong?”

Garnet’s voice came out clearly. “You need to come home.”

“We just got here. I told you I was meeting Sheena’s parents.” 

“You need to come home. We have a mission in five hours.”

Sheena sighed, standing. “Okay, I’ll bring her. We’ll be there soon.”

“No, I want to stay. Is it not something the three of you can handle?” She clenched her hands into fists. 

“Pearl.” That’s all Garnet said, but Pearl sighed. 

“Okay, fine. Why did I have to put you on speaker?”

“Steven wants to say hi.” A rustling sound came and then Steven’s voice filtered out. “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Perez.”

They looked over to Sheena who was smiling. “Hello, Steven,” they said back. Then the line disconnected.

“Who’s Steven?” Mrs. Perez asked. 

Sheena smiled. “He’s a really sweet kid that Pearl takes care of. You’ll love him when you meet him, everyone does.” Sheena walked over, hugging her parents. “Anyway, we have to go, sorry. Duty calls, you know.”

“Yes, it was very nice meeting you both.” Pearl smiled as she walked to the front door. Sheena’s parents walked with them, all the way to the motorcycle. 

Mrs. Perez smiled. “Well, the two of you should come around again, okay? I’m glad we finally got to meet this mystery woman of yours, though, Sheena.”

The goodbyes lasted for a few more minutes before Sheena insisted Pearl get on the bike, and they started retracing their path back to Beach City. Four hours later, they pull up to the temple. It’s dark and windy, the clouds threatening rain. They make it inside, the door nearly ripping from Sheena’s grasp as she tried to close it. 

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven are all sitting in front of his bed, watching a movie. “It doesn’t look like you’re ready for a mission,” Pearl said, her hands on her hips.

“There is no mission. That was going to go badly if you didn’t leave then.” Garnet tapped her glasses, not looking away from the television. 

“Oh, well, thank you.” Pearl looked over at Sheena, frowning. “I’m sorry. Maybe it will be better next time.”

Sheena nodded. “It’s okay. At least it didn’t go badly.” She swallowed. “It will be best if we come up with a human story for you. Telling them you’re from outer space won’t go over well.”

Pearl didn’t question Sheena’s decision, instead nodding. “Okay.” The walked up the stairs to Steven’s room, joining the others in watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a much longer fic written but...it was a total trainwreck. Like, just awful. So instead I fixed it to this. Also I've added the pseud icypearls and changed everything over to it instead of LoveAkko so just a heads up.


End file.
